The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synazy Urcoral’.
‘Synazy Urcoral’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has average sized flowers with greyed-purple colored ray florets, dark yellow-green foliage, compact sphere-shaped plant habit and a natural season flowering about mid-September.
‘Synazy Urcoral’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘00-M389EA’. ‘Synazy Urcoral’ was discovered outdoor in a large quantity trial format and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2007. The parent cultivar ‘00-M389EA’ has lighter coral/orange ray floret color, larger plant habit, and slower flowering response time.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synazy Urcoral’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.